Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $9.67 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.85 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of nectarines because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the nectarines. Price of oranges + price of nectarines = total price. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $16.52.